greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Monitor
History Origins The Anti-Monitor was a powerful being that existed within the Universe. In this universe, the Anti-monitor was born on one of the moons as an excess of great energy taking form. Early Life Maltus started out as a peaceful planet with citizens of vast mental abilities and ambition. One of them, Krona, developed a screen to witness the dawn of time and caused an explosion on Maltus. He was then sentenced to live forever in energy form. What happened during that explosion was the beginning of the Multiverse and all of the multitudes of it's universes. Once the Oans took it upon themselves to fight for justice, some believed that they should destroy ALL evil. The other Oans did not agree and a civil war began. The ones of malevolent nature left for the dimension of Qward and sought the means to become all-mighty. In this universe, the Anti-Monitor was born on one of the moons as an excess of great energy taking form. At that same time in the positive matter universe, The Monitor was born of similar origin. Thunderers Soon the Anti-Monitor took over Qward by mere force and created a legion of troops with the power to throw lightning bolts. These people are called the Thunderers. Those of the Thunderers that proved to be his most trusted and powerful were then altered into living Shadows. Once he sensed The Monitor in the positive universe, he began a 1,000,000 year long war with him, which ended in both of them losing consciousness. Post-Hibernation After 9,000,000 years of inactivity from either monitor, Pariah came up in his universe. Being the greatest scientist of all time, he sought to learn the secrets of the origin of the universe. Despite his universe's councils' objections, he created an anti-matter cube with which he safely observed the origin of the universe. This origin is a giant hand reaching from an infinitesimal abyss and forming a new universe. While observing this, the Anti-Monitor and The Monitor were freed and the Anti-Monitor converted the anti-matter into energy and used it to destroy Pariah's universe. After destroying this universe, he drained its energy once again and became even stronger. Along with this, the destruction of a positive matter universe caused the anti-matter universe to expand and make the Anti-Monitor even stronger. With this knowledge in hand, the Anti-Monitor set out to destroy all of the positive matter universes and, therefore, make himself as powerful as possible. During all of this, Pariah was alone for millions of years in his anti-matter chamber. Crisis on Infinite Earths Once The Monitor realized what the Anti-Monitor’s plan was, he set out to prevent it. He endowed Pariah with the curses of immortality and being transported to every universe at the moment of its destruction. While doing what he could to delay the Anti-Monitor, The Monitor set up a series of towers that would protect Earth-One and Earth-Two from destruction, as well as Earth-S, Earth-X, and Earth-Four. The Anti-Monitor did not know this, but in manipulating The Monitor’s confidante, Harbinger, to kill The Monitor, this powered the machines to work and the two universes were safe from his grasp. In an attempt to destroy the towers, the Anti-Monitor sent his shadow legions to destroy them, but that plan was thwarted by both Earths’ heroes and villains. One of these villains, the second Psycho Pirate, switched sides and joined the Anti-Monitor in hope of a universe to manipulate the emotions of. The Anti-Monitor also reconfigured the Red Tornado to do his bidding for a short while as well as give The Flash (Barry Allen) to Psycho Pirate to play with his emotions. Once the Monitor was killed and the towers were powered up, both Earth-One and Earth-Two, along with all of time itself became connected at one moment in time. To please Psycho Pirate, the Anti-Monitor enhanced his powers and allowed him to manipulate all of Earth-S, Earth-Four, and Earth-X. After causing much havoc and betrayals, Psycho Pirate was thwarted by Harbinger and he lost much of his power. Then Earth-One and Earth-Two's heroes entered the anti-matter universe with the aid of Alexander Luthor. Alex is the son of Lex and Lois Luthor of Earth-Three, who was saved and endowed with control over positive matter and anti-matter. This enabled him to send Earth's heroes safely to the Anti-Monitor's universe. After they arrived at his citadel of living rock, they fought their way through to the core where Supergirl combated the Anti-Monitor. He had not collected much anti-matter recently, so he was very vulnerable and no where near as strong as he could be. After having his outer shell crushed by Supergirl, he was loose energy that needed to be contained. However he concentrated all of his energy directly at Supergirl and killed her while she destroyed the core and entire ship. He barely escaped in an escape pod, but both the Anti-Monitor and Earth's heroes escaped. The Anti-Monitor returned to his other ship of living rock and the heroes returned to Earth-One, which was now separate from Earth-Two and no longer of one time. Upon returning to his citadel, the Anti-Monitor forgave Psycho Pirate because he had nobody else to pick from at the moment with the ability to manipulate emotions. He also returned to oversee the near completion of his ultimate weapon, the anti-matter canon, which will destroy the remaining five universes once and for all. All this time, the Flash has been waiting and concentrating on the proper moment to attack, which was then. He easily got out of a sticky snare and beat Psycho Pirate into submission. After getting his cooperation, the Flash ran the Psycho Pirate around the entire citadel and had him manipulate the Thunderers to turn on the Anti-Monitor and attack him, which they did. While they did so, the Flash entered the core of the anti-matter canon and reversed the energy flow out of it. Upon doing so, the Flash exceeded the speed of light and was destroyed along with the canon. After easily dispersing the atoms of his Thunderers, the Anti-Monitor realized that his weapon was destroyed and that he would have to take a more abstract approach. He drained the anti-matter energy of over 1,000,000 worlds and used it to travel back to the dawn of time, and Pariah followed due to his curse. Seeming Defeat Eventually after fighting a mini-war with the villains of Earth, its heroes and villains, along with a Superboy from a destroyed Earth-Prime, barely reached the dawn of time through a series of manipulations of powers, one of which was the Spectre powering their journey. Once they reached the Anti-Monitor, they attacked him with all of their power, but to no avail. He drained all of their life force and used it to attempt to alter history from the dawn of time. It turns out that the hand that Pariah and Krona witnessed at the dawn of time was the Anti-Monitor's, but this time he was confronted by the Spectre. Being backed up in power by all of the most powerful sorcerers there are, the Spectre brought an end to the Anti-Monitor's meddling in time. Upon slightly changing time, the multiverse became only two, the positive matter and the anti-matter universes. Earth’s heroes and villains that were present at the battle at the dawn of time were revived and some were placed back into the timestream while some others were there without a past except to the others that were at the dawn of time. The Anti-Monitor was also sent back to the anti-matter universe, his origin. Upon returning, he deployed literally countless shadow creatures to take the only Earth by force, but he also brought only the Earth into his universe. Upon arriving, Earth’s heroes are greeted by the Anti-Monitor and they attack him. Also at this time, the world’s greatest sorcerers, except the Spectre, have contained all of the shadow creatures into a mystical sphere. However, as the heroes start to lose in their assault on the Anti-Monitor, they deploy their secret attack set up by Harbinger, Alex Luthor, and Pariah. Alex uses his powers to drain as much anti-matter energy out of the Anti-Monitor as possible while the new Dr. Light, a female hero, drains the energy from a star. Then all at once, Dr. Light with the power of a star in her body, all of the heroes, Alex, and Harbinger attacked the Anti-Monitor and crushed him into a floating rock. Believing the Anti-Monitor to be dead, many of the heroes left the anti-matter universe through Alex, leaving for the most part Superman of Earth-Two and Earth-One, Superboy-Prime, Lady Quark, and Alex Luthor. In an attempt to catch them off guard, the living Anti-Monitor consumed the energy in his shadow creatures and blasted Earth-Two's Wonder Woman in nothing. (He actually accidentally reversed her time and she went through a rebirth) Then Superman of Earth-Two knocked Earth-One’s Superman and Lady Quark back into the positive universe through Alex and followed up with an attack on the Anti-Monitor with Superboy-Prime. Upon this moment, the Anti-Monitor became weakened and it was revealed that the sorcerers that contained the shadow demons poisoned them and this, in turn, poisoned the Anti-Monitor. In this moment of weakness, Superman of Earth-Two and Superboy-Prime physically attacked the Anti-Monitor and hurled him once again into the rock. Then they kept pounding on the rocks, but he still kept coming back and started to squeeze the life out Superman-2 and Superboy-Prime. At this moment, Darkseid decided to interfere and used Alex as a conduit to blast the Anti-Monitor with an energy beam from Alex’s eyes. He was then sent hurtling into a star and his crust finally gave out and his energy form became all that was left of the Anti-Monitor's self. Destruction In his last suicidal attempt to bring Superboy-Prime, Superman-2, and Alex with him, he launched himself as an energy sphere from the star, but met his final and ultimate demise as Superman-2 shattered him into molecules of incoherent energy. He truly did die in this last attempt of murder, and is only remembered by those that were at the dawn of time and/or the battle in the anti-matter universe. Even though he died, it was too late for any of the remaining people to return to the Earth, so they went to an alternate dimension and stayed there for years with Lois of Earth-Two. Infinite Crisis Superman (and Lois Lane) of Earth-Two, Superboy-Prime of Earth-Prime, and Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three, from their home in the hidden pocket universe, were revealed to be observing the events of the newly-formed universe, as well as the actions of its heroes. Upon observing the events leading up to Infinite Crisis, the heroes returned to the universe in an attempt to restore Earth-Two's existence, at the expense of Earth-One. The Anti-Monitor's remains were then used as part of a tuning fork, similar to the one's used during the first Crisis. The tower then created the vibrational frequency that Earth-Two was on prior to its nonexistence, which in turn recreated Earth-Two with no visible expense to Earth-One, save the movement of characters who originated on Earth-Two to the recreated Earth-Two. Alexander Luthor then recreated the other Earths with his tuning fork, with their respective heroes forcibly migrating to said Earths. Superboy-Prime (followed soon by Bart Allen) then returned from the Speed Force wearing what appeared to be select elements of the Anti-Monitor's armor, using it as a yellow sunlight collector. How he obtained it is still unrevealed, although evidence suggests that he built it himself while he was imprisoned and it merely resembles the Anti-Monitor's armour, although whether by intention or coincidence is unconfirmed. Ultimately, the tower was destroyed when Kon-El, the modern Superboy, and Superboy-Prime crashed into it while fighting each other, Kon-El dying in the arms of Wonder Girl as Superboy-Prime fled. Sinestro Corps It was revealed that the Anti-Monitor was reborn following the recreation of the Multiverse and that he has been fueling Sinestro's ideology since the return of Hal Jordan, acting as the Sinestro Corps' "Guardian of Fear". His body was rebuilt by the manhunters, and in addition, he has recruited Superman-Prime, the Cyborg Superman, and Parallax, who was using Kyle Rayner as its host, along with Sinestro as his 'heralds'. During the war between the Sinestro Corps and the Green Lantern Corps, the Anti-Monitor contacted Cyborg Superman to inquire about the status of New Warworld. The cosmic tyrant stated that he would soon abandon Qward and that he would kill Henshaw for his services, allowing him the peace that had for so long evaded the cyborg. When the Lost Lanterns made their way to the antimatter universe to save Hal Jordan and the Ion power, they inadvertently stumbled upon the Anti-Monitor in a basement chamber of his stronghold on Qward. He was seemingly experimenting on or torturing the Ion Entity previously inhabiting Kyle Rayner. He proceeded to kill Ke'Haan before the other Lanterns forced him back, taking the Ion entity from the planet and the antimatter universe. The Anti-Monitor pursued the Lanterns for a short while, long enough for Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart and the other Lanterns to learn of his return. Having this vital information, they then leave Qward. Shortly after, the Sinestro Corps launched its attack on Earth. The Anti-Monitor traveled to the planet aboard New Warworld, and landed shortly thereafter, along with Sinestro. He was attacked by Sodam Yat and other members of the Green Lantern Corps, but the tyrant easily killed the two unnamed beings and severely injured the Daxamite Lantern. The Anti-Monitor begins to siphon the positive matter of New York City to create his traditional antimatter waves. However, he is attacked by the Guardians of the Universe, angry at being impotent during his first war. The Guardians begin to crack his armour, while at the same time defeating his heralds (though failing to kill hank Henshaw, much to the cyborg's sorrow), though the Anti-Monitor was able to grasp at one of them and burn her severely. John Stewart and Guy Gardner bring down New Warworld and its Yellow Power Battery are detonated next to a trapped Anti-Monitor. Although it succeeded in tearing through most of the Anti-Monitor's armor and weakening him, he survived the explosion. Superman-Prime flies through the Anti-Monitor's chest and hurls his shattered body into space. The Anti-Monitor's shriveled and glowing form crashes on an unknown planet. He is recognized by a dark voice that bids him rise. Too weak to resist or escape, around him forms a Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Blackest Night Shortly after his defeat, a female Guardian that was burned by the Anti-Monitor charged Green Lantern Ash of Sector 650 with the task of locating the Anti-Monitor's corpse. He eventually found part of the Anti-Monitor's helmet, the trajectory of which indicated that the Anti-Monitor's body was oriented toward the long abandoned Sector 666. When Lantern Ash and Lantern Saarek located the planet Ryut, they also found the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. All too late, Saarek realised their mistake, as two large hands presumably of the Anti-Monitor reached up, and consumed them. Following this event, the Blackest Night Prophecy came to pass and the Black Lantern Corps emerged where the undead began to consume the emotional energy of living beings in order to energize the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Once fully charged, the architech of the Anti-Monitor's imprisonment as well as the leader of the Black Lanterns emerged. The Lord of the Unliving known as Nekron had manifested on the mortal plane and transported the Central Power Battery from Ryut to Coast City where he unleashed more Black Lantern Power Rings to bring back the dead and even turn resurrected heroes into Black Lanterns. As the heroes of Earth battled the undead, the superhero known as Dove who unleashed the White Light decided to damage the power source of the Black Lantern Corps. The initial strike led to a backlash of energy hitting Dove and a great voice emerged from the Central Power Battery that demanded Nekron to let him out. Dove quickly told Cyborg of the Teen Titans that "someone" was within the great Battery. Powers and Abilities Powers The Anti-Monitor was one of the most formidable foes ever faced by the heroes of the DC Universe (or "Multiverse", as it was then). In addition to possessing vast size (varying from several meters to hundreds of meters). Unlimited cosmic powers Cosmic Awareness *'Invulnerability': (by the end of the Crisis series he was able to effortlessly withstand blows from Superman), *'Anti-Matter & Energy Manipulation': ability to project destructive bolts of energy, Time Travel, Energy Manipulation *'Universe Absorption': He consumed thousands of positive-matter universes to increase his power, and was able to personally battle scores of the multiverse's strongest heroes simultaneously. He is directly responsible for more deaths than any other known DC supervillain (trillions, at least), including killing Supergirl personally. *'Power Augmentation': The Anti-Monitor also showed capable of greatly augmenting another being's powers, as he did with Psycho-Pirate, whose powers were increased to levels too much for him to handle. Superhuman Strength Antimatter Waves: ability to create waves that have the power to unmake matter at its most basic level. Abilities Anti-Matter Universe Command: he commanded an army of Qwardians and shadow demons, and had access to highly advanced technology capable of shifting, merging, or destroying entire universes. Genius-Level Intellect Master Strategist Strength *Incalculable Weaknesses Over Confident: Over the course of the Crisis series, the Anti-Monitor did not demonstrate superior intelligence or strategic abilities; his enormous, overwhelming power was more than sufficient to wipe out whatever resistance he faced. In the end, this proved to be his fatal weakness, as he finally met defeat as the result of a well-timed and carefully prepared plan devised by Earth's superheroes. In addition, during the Sinestro Corps. War, he was confident the Guardians would not remove themselves from Oa, and believed he could defeat them even if they did. When they appeared on Earth however, bearing Ion, they were able to break him down and weaken him while sustaining only one casualty. In Other Media *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery *'Various Cosmic Technology' *'Teleportation Units' Transportation *Warworl *'Citadel of Living Stone' Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring *'Anti-Matter Cannon' Notes Post-Crisis Impact *The Anti-Monitor, despite only being in the Crisis on Infinite Earths mini-series and one issue of Wonder Woman, left a far-reaching impact on the DC Universe. The Anti-Matter Universe still exists, now with both Qward (said to be the counterpart of Oa) and an alternate Earth populated by counterparts of the positive matter heroes and villains (each taking the opposite role). *The heroes and villains killed by the Anti-Monitor or his agents affected many of the survivors, with the impact being felt even today, especially with characters such as the Flash. Barry Allen's death is considered by many to elevate him to a sort of martyrdom, with some proclaiming him the first saint of comics, and is one of the main reason why he, unlike other heroes, has never been resurrected, as many feel this would cheapen his sacrifice. His successor, Wally West, still struggles with living in the shadow of such a hero. Others point to the death of the first Supergirl as being highly emotional and devastating to readers, both in her demise and the fact that any memory of her was wiped clean post-Crisis. *Perhaps the most notable impact the Anti-Monitor had on the post-Crisis universe was the elimination of the multiverse aspect of the DC Universe. Previously, there existed an infinite number of Earths, each one with a unique history, that could be accessed through various means, the most common being vibrational attunement. Post-Crisis, with the destruction of all but one Earth thanks to the machinations of the Anti-Monitor. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Monitor_%28Antimatter_Universe%29 Category:Villains Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Black Lantern Corps Members